A Twin Dilemma
by silverhawk88
Summary: Two children are sent to Earth to exterminate the population, but an accident erases their memories of their mission. They are taken in by a kindly man living alone on Mt Paozu. This is the story of Son Goku and his twin sister Son Tenshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: I know this idea has been done a lot. But out of most twin stories, it is mostly of Gohan or Goten. I haven't really seen one of Goku and a twin. So I remembered this story was just sitting on my Iphone collecting dust till I finally got around to posting it. So here it is, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball and Dragon Ball z belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV. I own none of these except my OC.**

"We don't work for you anymore, Frieza! You hear me!? We quit, all of us!" The bloody and battered Saiyan shouted at Frieza. The overlord just stared on with an expressionless look on his face.

"Oh yeah, there's just one more thing," said Bardock as he gathered energy in his palm for his signature attack. This is for all the people we killed in your name! Here, have it!" yelled Bardock as he threw the attack at Frieza.

The Emperor just smirked and started to laugh maniacally as the attack hit the Death Ball he had been forming, canceling the attack out like it was nothing.

"No way!" Bardock exclaimed in shock as he watched Frieza's attack get larger. Then the attack was heading towards him. He yelled in horror and pain as he felt his armor and body begin to vaporize. It is said that at death you see your life flash before you eyes but Bardock saw only the visions of his two children, the ones who were born just a few days ago.

They were twins, a rarity in Saiyan culture. As he watched the vision unfold he saw his son facing Frieza. Standing across from the tyrant at the beginning of the epic clash that was sure to take place. That vision bled into another as he watched his daughter face down Cooler. The reclusive brother of Frieza. _I get it now, _Bardock thought as he felt himself dying. _They are the ones who will bring the Cold Empire down to its knees. Both of them, my hope and..._Bardock sight began to fail him. _My miracles. _"MY CHILDREN!" That was his last as the death ball slammed into Planet Vegeta and everyone on the planet ceased to exist as it exploded in a shower of fragments.

In two space pods, two children were sleeping soundly. They both stirred as they heard a voice in their heads. "Kakarott, Kimi, my children. Thank you for helping me see the truth. You were right, it wasn't to late. I only wish I could of held the both of you in my arms while I had the chance. Goodbye my son, goodbye my daughter." The pods continued towards their destination as the bloodied headband drifted by. 

It was a beautiful day on Mt Paozu as Son Gohan was walking through the forest . He took a deep breath and exhaled." A, what a nice day to be out walking. It does my poor back some good." He continued to walk down to the bamboo grove to the fishing hole he frequented everyday. He took another deep breath. He listened to the birds sing, the crickets chirp, the frogs croak, the babies cry. _Wait, babies?_ He listened harder and over the sounds of nature he heard babies crying. _Who would leave babies out here?_ He hurried over towards the sound of the crying and he saw two babies sitting on the ground, bawling their eyes out. "Oh my goodness, what are you two doing out here?"

They stopped crying and starred up at Gohan. He leaned over and picked up the boy. " Well, aren't you the cutest thing.' Then he saw a furry brown appendage fall down. "Ha Ha, goodness me you have a tail!" Then the girl started to bawl again, "now now, hold on, let me get him taken care of." he put the boy in the basket on his back and picked up the girl. She stopped crying almost immediately and Gohan saw another tail drop down. "Another one? Wow you two are odd. Well I am a little odd myself-Yeowch!" Gohan exclaimed as the girl kicked him in the jaw. "You are a strong one! You shouldn't kick me there, I don't have much teeth lef-ouch!" Gohan yelped as he felt the boy slap him in the back of the head. "Boy, you two are a handful! I hope I can survive you two. After all I am old enough to be your Grandfather." Gohan stared at the girls face and she stared back at him through eyes the deepest color of blue._ It is like I am staring into a starry night. _Sudden inspiration hit him. "Ah, I know what to call you. Till someone comes looking for you, your name will be Tenshi!" Tenshi started giggling, but the boy started crying as he realized he was left out. "Now hold on, hold on, don't thing I have forgotten you, little one." he took of the pack and set it on the ground. "Now, what to call you?" He said as he picked up the boy. _Wow, they look enough alike that the could be twins. _He thought. "Well, what to call you? Hmm, I know! You will be Goku!" Goku and Tenshi!

Both babies started giggling as Gohan started playing with them. Still oblivious to the giant craters that were 50 feet to his left. Blocked from view by a cluster of Bamboo tree's He wouldn't discover them till later and after some consideration he decided then to raise the kids as their grandfather, thinking _could it get any weirder?_

_**Thus starts The strange and Exciting adventures of Son Goku and Son Tenshi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

The peaceful morning quiet was broken as a vehicle traveled down a dusty road. "Looks like the signal is getting stronger, it should be just over the next hill." said the occupant of the vehicle to her self as she glanced the radar device in her hand. "I can't wait, this will make three in total!" she said excitedly as she sped the vehicle up. "Just four more and I get my wish!"

A few miles away there was a giant log rolling on the ground with a boy riding on top of it. The boy stopped just outside of his home and jumped off the log as it came to a stop. He then turned to face it and started going through a martial art pose. He stepped forward and grabbed the log, grunting with effort he tossed it high into the air. Crouching down to jump after it and was startled by a shout coming from the house.

"Is that you goku?" "huh?" he then turned to look toward the noise and the log crashed onto his head and split into separate pieces. The boy fell to the ground holding his head. "OW! yeah its me!" He turned to look at the house and saw his sister staring at him. "what are you doing on the ground, silly?" he jumped up quickly, brushing himself off "nothing." he said as he rubbed his head. "I just went and got some fire wood for us." All of the sudden his stomach growled, "and all of that work made me hungry." What do you want to get sis?" "Hmmm...I know! Lets go fishing!

The boy smilled big. "Alright!" he then looked back at her and said "bet I get the biggest one again!" She growled at him. Then startling him again she sped past him, running at top speed to the fishing hole. "This time victory is mine!" she shouted back at him. Her brother just blinked owlishly then got down into a crouch. His wide and infectious smile grew again and he said, "ready of not, here I come!" Then he took of after his sister.

"Mine's bigger!" Said the boy, as he came up for air, holding a giant fish. "No, mine is! Said the girl, as she did the same. The boy looked at his then her fish and grinned widely. "not this time Tenshi, I beat you, fair and square," the boy said laughing. "Ah man," Tenshi Groaned. "Why do you always get the bigger fish, bro?" The boy just looked at her and laughed again. "Because I am older!" Tenshi glared. "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are Too!"

Goku just laughed and stuck out his tongue at his sister. They then climbed out of the small pond and retrieved their clothes from where they put them. Goku had his clothes on first then looked at his sister and grinned.

"race ya!"

Then turned and sped away back to their small home. Tenshi just rolled her eyes and chased after him shouting "get back here cheat, I wasn't ready!" still struggling to get her shirt back on. Once she did she took off after him. Both of them just kept racing to see who would get home first. Tenshi loved to race her brother, but didn't like it when he just dropped it on her that they were racing. They both ran out of the Bamboo grove where their fishing hole was and started back. They were almost there and Tenshi put on more speed hoping to increase the space between them, when she noticed dust rising in the distance. _Wonder what that it? _Tenshi thought._ It's going to fast to be a tiger. _She cocked her head as she heard a strange sound. It was getting louder and louder until something strange just crested over the top of the hill. That strange thing was heading straight for goku! Goku was too into the race that he didn't notice the creature until it was almost on him. He looked over his shoulder and yelled "catch me if you can!" Goku frowned when he saw Tenshi stopped suddenly, looking surprised. Goku, turned and looked when he saw a creature barreling straight at him.

He stopped in shock as the thing kept coming straight at him! All of a sudden the thing moved to the side and came to a screeching halt! "Whats the big idea! Standing out in the middle of the road!" a voice emanated from the creature. _A monster!_ Though Goku, "Are you trying to steal my food, monster?!" Goku grabbed the creature hefting it over his head and tossed it over on its side. "take that!" Goku brushed his hands and said "no one takes my fish." he turned back to the sound of something moving and looked back. "Oh, now you want to fight?" Goku grabbed the staff out of it's sheath and crouched down into a fighters stance. "Are you crazy! I could have been killed!" said the voice. "so, you are coming out of your armor to fight?" Goku tensed. "That's one way of putting it!" Goku was suddenly pushed to the side by a sprinting Tenshi. "Watch out!" as the black object the thing was holding spat out fire and hit Tenshi three times!

"Tenshi!" goku cried out as he hurried over to her. She sat up suddenly and held her head. "Ouch! What was that?!" "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh! Is she hurt. I didn't see her! Is she okay? Both said at the same time. Goku turned to glare at the metal shell. "Leave my sister alone, Monster!" Goku then notice something come out of the shell. "I'm not a monster I am a person!" she said as came fully into view. "see?" Tenshi was still holding her head as she looked the person over from her spot on the ground. "Goku look, it's a girl like me!"

Goku looked at her puzzled. "A girl like you?" Goku scratched his head. "But, she is all small and scrawny." "Well maybe Girls are different from where she comes from." said Tenshi. The girl just looked puzzled. "wait, you mean you two have never seen another person before? Goku shook his head. "nope, you are the first person we have ever seen beside our Grandpa and he said that if we ever meet anyone else we should treat them with respect."

" Wow", said the girl, your Grandpa sounds like a wise man; could I meet him?" Tenshi stood up and she and goku started to circle the girl. "no," Tenshi answered, "he died a while ago. _Ah, that's to bad_ thought bulma to herself, _that means that these kids have been on their ow-_"AHHHHHHHH!" yelp Bulma as she felt both kids touch her behind. "Whats the big idea?!" "We were just seeing if you had a tale like the both of us," said Tenshi. "yeah, guess that yours hasn't grown out yet." finished Goku. Bulma blinked in surprise and then stifled a chuckle with her hand. _What weirdo's _thought bulma. _Did they attach them with super glue? _

"You know, you two are really strong." Bulma said."I thought I killed your sister when I shot her" "yeah, Grandpa trained the both of us to be strong!" Goku said exitedly. "But at first he didn't want to train my sister." "GOKU!" Tenshi yelled at him, glaring daggers at him. "well he did! But I was able to convince him otherwise." Goku said as he pat Tenshi on the back. "Anyway," said tenshi "you are welcome to join us for dinner, I will share some of mine with you! Then you can tell us what the big cities are like!" Smiled Tenshi as she ran back to where she dropped her fish. "that sounds great! She paused. "just a sec."

She pulled out the radar and clicked the top. _Well looks like the dragon ball is close by, it must be in their house. _"By the way," Goku said catching the girl's attention. "My name is Son Goku and My sister is Son Tenshi. What's your name?" She smiled at him "My name is Bulma."

Goku put down the fish and entered the house. "Grandpa, were back and we brought a guest!" Bulma came in next and glanced around at the small room. It was a modest house, only having one room and bare necessities. When she entered the room she saw that Goku had frozen. "What is it Goku?" "Grandpa has never made that type of noice before." Her gaze led he to a small table where she froze, then exclaimed with delight. "Ah, a Dragon Ball!" She hurried forward and grab it off of the table. "Hey!" Goku exclaimed "give Grandpa back!" He came forward and tried to grab it back from Bulma. "grandpa? You mean this thing?" Bulma said. "yeah, now give it back! That is my Grandpa's treasured possession. The only thing he had that reminds us of him. "

Goku again tried to grab it but bulma kept it out of his reach. "This thing isn't grandpa, it is a dragon ball." Hearing the commotion in the house Tenshi came in and saw Bulma holding the Dragon Ball. Hurrying forward she jumped and snatch the Dragon Ball from Bulma. "You shouldn't steal things that aren't yours." Tenshi growled at Bulma. "Is that why you came, to steal from us?" she glared at bulma. Bulma waved her arms in surrender "Whoa, Whoa! I was just explaining to your brother about your Dragon Ball." She reach into the pouch at her side. Pulling out two more dragon balls. "here, see? She said while holding them up for Goku and Tenshi to see. "There's more than one?" both twins said in unison.

"of course" she smiled. "you see, your ball is just one of seven." she explained. "I found the first one in my dad's house in the attic and I asked him about it. He said he didn't know what is was and couldn't recall how he acquired it. Then I did some research, there wasn't really a lot to go on. But what I did find out was that there were seven in total and if you gathered all seven then you could summon the Eternal dragon and have one wish granted." she finished. Goku was fixated on bulma's story. "and you can wish for anything you want?" Bulma nodded. "Okay then, Would the two of you be willing to come with me to find the remaining four?"

Goku seemed really exited to go but his sister seemed hesitant. "Tenshi, whats wrong? Goku noticed the expression on her face. "Tenshi?" "I don't know Goku," she finally answered "we have never gone very far from our home before." Goku went over to his sister and turned her to face him. "Come on sis, it will be fun." "Hey, just think, you can come with me and go on an adventure, you can see other places like desserts, the wide open sky and even the Ocean!" Bulma reasoned. "I personally think that your Grandpa would be proud of you to go. It would prove to him that you both have grown up and can experience life." Tenshi just grunted silently, alone in her own thoughts. "Hey sis, think of this as a training trip." Goku said excitedly. Tenshi perked up. "Think of all of the new things we could do and learn. He then looked at her solemnly. "With Grandpa gone, he can't teach us new things anymore can he?" Tenshi shook her head, "no, he can't." She sighed deeply, then smiled. "Okay Goku, lets go!"

The three of them walked out of the house with Bulma leading. Tenshi was the last one out as she shut the door. She followed then stopped and looked back at the house. Thinking of all of the memories she had there with her brother and Grandfather. Then she turned forward and hurried to join Bulma and Goku. Wondering what new things awaited them on this journey.


End file.
